


Hostage Situation

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Challenge Response, Community: fma_fic_contest, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed finds out about the plans for Winry.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Situation

X X X

Ed tossed the watch onto the table, saying, “I don’t want to be a State Alchemist any more!” The words seemed to ring around the room like the tone of a bell and Ed smiled inwardly at the lack of reaction from the Fuhrer. He nearly touched Al’s shoulder, to get him to rise, when Bradley began to speak.

A single eye fixed Ed in place. The Fuhrer asked a question, the words spilling like ice along Ed’s spine as Bradley answered himself: “Oh, yes, Winry Rockbell.”

And with the sound of her name, the ice was replaced with an inferno.

X X X


End file.
